


你相信命运吗【番外3-Merry Christmas】

by Melissa1214



Series: 你相信命运吗 [8]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 圣诞夜激情
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: 你相信命运吗 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493576
Kudos: 2





	你相信命运吗【番外3-Merry Christmas】

圣诞节原本想在家里举办圣诞party的龟梨和也被山下智久拉到了外面约会，一群人在家里办party会将家里弄得一团糟，最后还要龟梨和也收拾，山下智久可是会心疼的，更何况那些后辈总是对龟梨和也虎视眈眈，圣诞节就该和自己最爱的人一起约会才对。路上霓虹闪烁，到处洋溢着圣诞的气氛，街上一对对亲密的情侣在街上走着。两人并没有乔装打扮，大大方方的在街上乱逛，在酒店里喝酒，但多半的路人和粉丝都很识趣的没有过来打扰他们俩，他们俩之间的粉红结界太强了，光是看着就让人少女心泛滥。  
带着一点微醺，山下智久搀扶着龟梨和也走到了龟梨和也家的门口，  
“唔，钥匙呢，钥匙放哪去了……”龟梨和也一边嘟囔着一边摸索着身上的口袋，  
“在我这哦～”酒量比龟梨和也好很多的山下智久一边笑看着龟梨和也寻找着钥匙，一边说道。“在我的裤子口袋里”  
“呀，你早说嘛”龟梨和也说完将他毛茸茸的头抵在山下智久的胸口，低头直接将手伸入了他的裤袋，爱人那带着他独特香水的味道随着距离的拉近钻入山下智久的鼻腔引得他一阵意乱情迷，偏偏龟梨和也还没能一下将钥匙给拿出来，在裤袋里摸索着，他那在敏感部位的口袋里乱摸的手实在让人快要发狂。山下智久一把握住那不知道是故意还是无意的不安分的手，自己将钥匙拿了出来，迅速的打开门，将龟梨和也拎了进去。  
门一关上，山下智久就迫不及待的将龟梨和也压在门上吻了上去，一改平时温柔体贴的样子，带着点粗暴和急不可耐，龟梨和也很配合的环住面前的人，算是刚刚故意撩拨的歉意，但这小小的歉意很快就被他抛之脑后，又开始在面前的人身上到处点火，一双手一会揉捏那结实的胸肌，一会又沿着牛仔裤的缝隙探入臀部，在某个敏感部位流连，腿也不老实的在山下智久的腰间磨蹭。  
一把将面前的人抱起放在鞋柜上，轻轻的啃咬着龟梨和也的喉结，一路向下舔舐，“嗯……”龟梨和也也随着山下智久的动作发出越来越难耐的呻吟。漆黑的夜晚，灯也没来得及开的两人就已经在玄关的鞋柜上打得火热。两人的衣服早已凌乱不堪，裤子的拉链也不知道是谁先解开的，露出里面已经快包裹不住形状的内裤。两人忘情的交换着唾液，紧贴摩擦的下半身都能感觉到双方的内裤都早已因为情动而湿了一大片，因为动作太过激烈，龟梨和也的背不小心撞到了玄关灯的开关。突然的光线让两人都不免眯起了眼睛，稍微适应了光线以后，两人都看清了对方现在略显狼狈的样子。玄关的镜子照映出两人现在纠缠的身影，龟梨和也整个人都快挂在山下智久的身上，上衣被撩起露出好看的肚脐和迷人的腰线，眼角含媚的样子说不出的诱人。看着镜子里自己的样子丝毫没觉得害羞，反而还抛了一个媚眼，按捺不住的山下智久直接抱住这个不停撩拨的人快步走入了卧室。  
龟梨和也被心急的山下智久直接压倒在床上，双手高举，山下智久用不知道哪里拿来的领带将龟梨和也的双手缠绕在一起。即使这样，龟梨和也也还在继续撩拨着山下智久，不安分的脚趾将山下智久的裤子一点点的往下拉着，时而在股缝流连，时而用脚趾轻抚胯下坚硬的分身，眼神勾魂摄魄。这个撩人的家伙，今晚或许该给他一点惩罚。  
山下智久拿出了床头柜里follow me的眼罩，想起了龟梨和也在舞台上表演的样子，将眼罩戴在了龟梨和也的头上，要遮住眼睛的那一刻，龟梨和也柔声问道“你会温柔地对待我吗？”然而龟梨和也并没有等到山下智久的答复，等待他的只有一片黑暗，还有突然变得更加敏感的身躯。  
龟梨和也能感觉到山下智久湿润的唇舌沿着自己的下颌骨、喉结、锁骨一路向下。唇舌在敏感的乳头停留了很长的时间，沿着小巧的豆乳画圈，吮吸，啃咬，用手指拨弄。龟梨和也的身体也随着山下智久的挑逗而颤抖，喉间发出细碎的呻吟。之前作怪的脚趾也因为山下智久的动作而紧绷。双手很想在这个时候抚摸爱人结实的后背，无奈却被捆绑住了。直到两边的豆乳都因为山下智久的舔弄而红肿得像红豆一样，山下智久才继续向下。随着唇舌的下移，龟梨和也的身躯越来越敏感，山下智久的每一次动作都会让龟梨和也的身躯弹起发出惊呼，似乎要忍受不住一样，“唔……啊……”但是他并没有求饶，而是享受这过程所带来的刺激。  
内裤早已被退下，但山下智久偏偏就是不去碰触不停和他点头打招呼的小龟梨和也，而是在大腿根留下细密的吻，此举又引得龟梨和也发出一阵高昂的惊呼。山下智久只是突然将龟梨和也翻了个身，露出他白皙诱人的背部，在月光下隐隐泛着光，深陷的背沟不管看过多少次都会为之着迷，更不用说龟梨和也现在正一边抬起挺翘的臀部一边轻微的摇晃着身躯。伏身在龟梨和也身上，用唇含住龟梨和也的耳垂，用舌尖舔弄着，坚硬的分身，若有似无的滑过敏感部位。  
“唔……P…”龟梨和也的声音已经带着呜咽，似乎求饶一般，山下智久觉得似乎也差不多了，将捆绑的领带迅速的解开，拿下遮住双眼的眼罩，只见爱人眼中一片水雾朦胧。  
“P好过分……”看着爱人含泪的哭诉，山下智久只觉得哭笑不得，不知道刚刚是谁在那里不知死活的撩拨，不过看着龟梨和也的双眼，山下智久只是吻去他的泪珠，接着温柔的进入了龟梨和也的身体。  
当山下智久分身进入身体的那一刻，龟梨和也感觉到从未感受到的满足，两人的身躯紧密的贴合在一起。山下智久一边挺动一边抚慰着刚刚一直被冷落的小龟梨和也，龟梨和也发出不知是快乐还是痛苦的呜咽声。  
山下智久顺势抱着龟梨和也侧躺在床上，扭过龟梨和也的脸庞，一边欣赏他脸上因自己而露出的性感，一边吻上了他的樱唇。两人十指交握在胸前，亲密无间。  
“Merry Christmas……kame”  
“唔……”


End file.
